Saguntina fames
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La vida resulta curiosa en un grado cruel, extrañamente satírica. Es como una gota de sangre cayendo al asfalto, como cuando acabas por ceder a lo que llevas dentro, sean ángeles o demonios. AU. Para Marcia Andrea. "Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" del foro GJM."


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos."

 **Personajes:** Mirajane y Lisanna como principales, un minúsculo Natsu/Lisanna de una línea (literal).

 **Extensión:** 5291 palabras.

 **Notas:** Va para Marcia Andrea, quien me fue asignada en el reto y cuya petición fue:

" _ **Reto elegido:** Asesinos seriales._

 _ **Especificaciones del reto:** Quiero que la asesina sea Mirajane. Una Mirajane que ya perdió los estribos, que se vea demasiado atraída a la sangre -que tenga hematofilia-, y que por ir en busca de esta use métodos de lo más brutales con tal de conseguirla. La investigadora quiero que sea Lissana. En este caso pido un AU, lo más IC posible, y de ahí ya verán ustedes lo que hacen._ "

No sé si es lo que querías, pero hice lo mejor que pude contando el tiempo del que disponía y demás trabas del reto. Admito que me he quedado con ganas porque está idea me inspiraba para _chorrocientas mil_ palabras y ni siquiera pude hacer todo lo que quería hacer (como las parejas, pero algo traté de insinuar), pero espero te guste pese a todo y se acerqué algo a tus deseos.

Ojala hayas tenido una feliz Navidad y tengas un buen 2016.

 **.**

* * *

 **Saguntina fames.**

* * *

 _Parte I. El lobo._

* * *

Resulta primeramente casual. En principio no espera ni busca eso, solo llega en la forma de una pequeña gota cayendo a la gravilla, al asfalto, a la tierra seca y polvorienta del camino. El polvo les mancha los zapatos lustrados y embarra la parte baja del pantalón de él, las calcetas de ellas. Elfman tiene los ojos llorosos y su nariz gotea y por medio segundo Mirajane es un poco menos hermana y un poco más depredador, hasta que vuelve a la realidad.

—Hermana.

Lisanna le sostiene de la manga de su camisa descosida y al mirarla Mirajane siente un extraño nudo en el estomago ante sus ojos vidriosos.

Oh, la interrogante de siempre: ¿por qué algunos han de tener tanto y otros tan poco?

—No pasa nada. —Le acaricia la cabeza, consciente de que miente—. Deja de llorar Elfman, solo es un poco de sangre y creo que ya paró, no te preocupes, ya les daré su merecido.

Elfman asiente, atento a las ordenes de su hermana. El medio segundo le queda olvidado en el subconsciente al emprender nuevamente su avance por el camino, Lisanna cogida aún de su camisa y Elfman unos pasos atrás de ellas. Al mirarlo por sobre el hombro se repite sus propias palabras, «ya les daré su merecido», y queda en su subconsciente también la pequeña realidad de que no hay solo su deber de hermana mayor tras ese juramento.

Ahí queda, como la gota de sangre sobre la tierra polvorienta de la vieja y pobre localidad donde han de vivir los primeros años de vida.

Al pasar los años el pueblo queda olvidado. Encerrada en su nueva casa, cuando las humaredas de polvo se levantan del cemento por el exceso de viento Mirajane suele recordar vagamente su infancia, luego la invade un extraño temor. No sabría precisar a qué —no quiere hacerlo— pero este se intensifica y toma forma ese viernes en que Lisanna los invita a cenar, a ella y a Elfman, su departamento perfectamente ordenado para ellos pero con un cierto grado de caos del cual Mirajane no sabe precisar la procedencia, pero le molesta.

—Tengo una noticia que darles. —Lisanna luce radiante y por unos instantes, placidos, Mirajane se permite estar en paz—. Ya me han asignado.

Hay un silencio.

—¿A... Asignado? —repite Elfman, consternado—. ¿A un departamento?, ¿tan pronto?

—¡No es genial! —exclama Lisanna, sonriente—. Según tengo entendido el agente Dreyar está falto de personal debido al caso que enfrenta y como soy la mejor de mi promoción me han asignado a su departamento.

Ah, Laxus Dreyar. Mirajane lo conoció unos meses atrás cuando la interrogó junto a todos los otros asistentes que estaban en el Blue Pegasus la noche del ilícito, el seis de marzo. Pero eso implica una cosa.

—Es decir, ¿te han asignado a la unidad de homicidios?

—Sí —tartamudea Lisanna, consciente de lo que eso puede implicar para sus hermanos—. Hubiera preferido estar en control de drogas, incluso tomé cursos sobre ello, pero debido a las circunstancias me han asignado a homicidios. Admito que no era mi primera opción, pero tampoco está tan mal y he quedado bien asignada. Quiero decir, es remunerado, un trabajo, Lyon aún está en evaluación.

No le agrada la idea, por demasiadas razones, más si es junto a Dreyar.

—Es un comienzo —dice pese a todo, sabiendo que Lisanna quiere que la apoyen—, cuando te hayas hecho de una reputación podrás pedir un puesto en drogas.

Lisanna asiente, sonriente de nuevo y Elfman no tarda en imitarla.

—¿En qué caso estás? —pregunta su hermano, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Oh, pues verás, hallaron a un sujeto muerto en el río. Todavía deben identificarlo, pero por el _modus operandi_ y todo eso lo más probable es que haya sido una disputa de pandillas, el único problema es que estaba bastante lejos de algún territorio conflictivo y el cuerpo ya lleva varios días de descomposición. Planean asegurarse de que solo sea una disputa típica de las pandillas antes de declarar nada, pero para eso esperan el reporte póstumo.

»La verdad es que no es el caso más interesante del departamento, todos sabemos cuál es el caso central que tiene a la gran mayoría del personal en movimiento. Dado eso han asignado a los nuevos los casos menores para que el personal más experimentado pueda centrarse en la serie de homicidios. Todo el día estoy viendo a Justine ir de aquí para allá llevándole papeles al agente Dreyar, resulta un tanto gracioso.

»Oh, lo mejor de todo es que al estar ya dentro del departamento como agente oficial me entero de muchas cosas y al ser un caso grande también puedo interactuar con personal de los otros departamentos. El otro día vi a Neekis, el encargado de drogas, y me morí por hablarle porque como bien dices en cuanto me haga reputación podría ser transferida, y qué mejor que con él. La verdad es...

Lisanna sigue hablando y Elfman la escucha mientras Mirajane se pierde en la humareda de polvo y los recuerdos pasados. Una parte de sí se siente egoísta al alegrarse de que su hermana esté en casos menores, y una parte de sí —una retorcida— se alegra de que pese a todo esté enterada de todo el movimiento en torno al departamento de homicidios.

Vuelve a su casa silenciosa a encerrarse en sí misma entrada la noche, presintiendo una extraña sed que no siente desde hace dos meses. Sin embargo, una sirena iluminando de suave rojo las ventanas de su cocina y alertando a su letargo con el sonido le comunica que cualquier intento es imposible, al menos de momento.

Debe ser cuando no lo esperen. Debe ser cuando no lo esperen.

Mañana al mediodía, la vigilancia se debilita durante el día.

Se duerme pensando eso, recordando su puño incrustado en la nariz de aquellos que molestaban a su hermano, las manos señalando su pequeña figura y musitando la misma palabra:

 _«Demonio.»_

No se equivocaron tanto al final. Al golpear los rostros ajenos, con la sangre salpicando su puño piensa que no se equivocaron tanto al final. Entonces se excusaba en su deber de hermana mayor, en proteger a sus hermanos de los abusivos, pero una parte de ella siempre supo que había mucho más ahí. Sí, siempre lo supo, que al enfrentar a esos chicos y romperles la nariz, al arrojarlos al suelo y golpear sus rostros, había algo más que solo ira por el trato hacia sus hermanos, una especie de retorcido deseo que se incrementaba al ingresar al baño, lavando sus manos y su rostro con aparente calma. Las chicas que pudiesen estar ahí solían abandonar los aseos al verla entrar y entonces ella, con su rostro reflejado en el espejo y sus manos bajo el grifo de agua fría, presentía algo malo en su persona al contemplar el agua teñirse de rojo por la sangre tanto propia como ajena que cubría sus extremidades. Mirajane siempre supo que había algo mal en ella, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

La semana pasada hallaron a alguien muerto en el río que atraviesa la ciudad, bajo el tercer puente que lo atraviesa, cerca del centro. Tenía el rostro destrozado por numerosos golpes y no llevaba documentos, sin embargo portaba una cadena y un par de anillos típicos de los pandilleros. Al menos eso es lo que le revela Elfman sobre el caso de Lisanna cuando lo llama por teléfono, consciente y algo culpable de que no escucho totalmente a su hermana cuando les habló sobre ello. También nota, al apretar de forma algo ansiosa el cable del teléfono, que un interés creciente se acumula en ella cuando oye el «le destrozaron la cara».

—¿Cenarás con Evergreen? —inquiere, la conversación sobre su pequeña hermana y su nuevo trabajo olvidada hace algunos minutos.

Espera la respuesta del otro lado antes de continuar.

—Ella también trabaja en la estación, ¿no? —Asiente a las palabras ajenas—. Administradora —repite—, maneja entonces el papeleo. No, no es por nada en especial, solo era curiosidad, después de todo es tu novia. —Rueda los ojos ante los gritos de su hermano—. Vale, no es tu novia, aunque no tengo idea del porqué todavía no lo es, con lo evidentes que son. Sí, bobo, son evidentes.

»Oye, pero yo solo hacía una pregunta, además trabaja con tu hermana pequeña incluso si no están en el mismo departamento, quizás se cruzan y... Espera, ¿están en el mismo? Dios, pobre Lisanna, con el humor que tiene Evergreen. No, no me contradigas, Elfman, tu novia tiene mal humor. —Suspira—. Que sí, no es tu novia, ¿feliz?

Mirajane rueda los ojos, algo cansada de la constante negación de su hermano menor.

—Olvidalo. En fin, te dejo, aún debo preparar el almuerzo y luego salir. Cuidate.

Cuelga el teléfono, sin pensar nada unos momentos antes de dar la vuelta y partir hacia la cocina. Debe comer rápido y luego partir hacia la Sorcerer por una sesión fotográfica, como no llegué pronto Jenny tratará, una vez más, de conseguir su puesto. «Novata», piensa con algo de desdén. Ella y Realight se conocen desde la secundaria, aunque por entonces sus intereses eran diferentes así que nunca fueron cercanas ni amigas, recién al encontrarse en la Sorcerer, cuando Mirajane llevaba ahí casi dos años y Jenny entró a la agencia, pudieron congeniar dado que ahora tenían cosas en común. Al menos hasta que Mirajane comprendió que la otra quería su puesto de modelo estrella más que nada en ese mundo, lo añoraba lo suficiente para hacer trampa.

«Pero ya no podrás, siquiera intentar, manipularme», fue lo que determinó ese día.

Su almuerzo se compone de un poco de lechuga y limón, tras lo cual parte a la agencia, contemplando a su alrededor los muchos autos que se suelen ver por ese sector de la ciudad, entre los que se cuelan cada tanto los cada vez más frecuentes coches policiales. A fin de cuentas la tasa de delincuencia ha ido en aumento ese último tiempo a causa de los cortes de energía debido a la demanda energética y las sequías propias de la estación.

Por suerte debido a su alto transito el centro de la ciudad casi nunca se ve afectado, siendo pocas las veces que han cortado la energía en ese área de la ciudad. Usualmente cortan las áreas más periféricas por ser menos transitadas, quedando estas en penumbra por unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo nada de eso le importa a Mirajane, al comienza mostraba un creciente interés, pero ya no. Pronto aprendió que pese al asilo que da la oscuridad delinquir en esas horas no es del todo beneficioso, porque es cuando las fuerzas policiales están más atentas. Por eso ella arregló sus asuntos en la mañana.

Jason la saluda al verla entrar, con su animo de siempre. Jenny, que casualmente se halla ahí cuando ella llega, le dirige una corta y filosa mirada. La relación entre ellas dos es así desde el seis de marzo, cuando ambas se toparon en Blue Pegasus.

Mirajane llevaba un vestido algo escotado y se alegró al verla cercana a la barra, aunque a Jenny le costó imitar el gesto, acompañada por un chico de cabellos rubios que se presentó como Hibiki. Mira no tardó en comprender el tipo de relación que tenían así que se alejó para darles privacidad, o al menos así fue hasta que Hibiki se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Qué tal.

Mirajane parpadeó.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó, algo confundida—. ¿Y Jenny?

Hibiki hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia atrás.

—El baño —respondió.

En realidad ellos no eran novios, fue lo que le aclaró el chico tan pronto como pudo, detalle que le hizo comprender pronto que trataba de ligarla. Jenny solía ocultar sus celos hacia Mirajane bastante bien, pero aquella noche le fue imposible, porque incluso si no eran novios a ella le encantaría que lo fueran, pero como siempre —a sus ojos— Mirajane lo obtenía todo. Entonces pelearon, entonces se reveló su enorme ansía por su puesto y también como había tratado de usarla de enganche, usarla de enganche a ella para usurparle el puesto a ella. No lo dijo directamente, claro que no, pero Mirajane pudo intuirlo fácilmente. Desde entonces solo había odio, odio y ganas de sacarse los ojos la una a la otra. Mira podría hacerlo, pero algo la detenía, quizás la odiaba demasiado para querer ganar de esa forma cuando podía humillarla en vida, regodeándose de tener el puesto que ella deseaba.

Por eso, solo por eso Jenny se había salvado de sus garras. A fin de cuentas no era primera vez que a Mirajane le sucedía algo así, no tenía problemas en manejar la situación dado eso. Ella nunca tuvo amigas en su infancia por causa de su personalidad y las pocas que hubo siempre acabaron igual, con la nariz destrozada por ella. Al menos las primeras, hasta que llegó al punto en que se cansó de destrozar rostros. Sucedió cuando la más especial de todas, la chica con la que mejor logró llevarse hizo lo mismo que sus predecesoras, traicionarla. A sus ojos siempre fue una traición, porque de una u otra forma sentía su confianza vulnerada. Por eso a ella... a ella le...

Aprendió a contenerse, desde entonces trató de mantener un rostro sonriente y _cambiar_ , ser otra cosa. No pudo. Por varios años logró mantener al margen sus impulsos, pero la sed siempre estaba ahí y acabo por ceder. Fue justo como en aquel entonces cuando en medio de su rabia prácticamente destrozó el rostro de la chica por algo más que solo ira, cuando decidió contenerse. Cuando recayó, hace poco más de un año, fue también en un momento de conmoción en que tras el primer golpe no se pudo detener. Al menos ambas veces, cuando la sangre cubría la mayor parte de la piel y gran porcentaje del suelo, supo detenerse a pesar de esa extraña ansía que la colmaba ante el líquido rojo.

Meses después de eso, de perder el control y traspasar sus limites auto-impuestos, se dijo que no ganaba nada con ello. Contenerse, eso no era ella. Perdía sentido intentar ser algo que no era, la hacía sentir asfixiada, presa. Meses después se dirigió a un bar con intenciones claras de iniciar una pelea, golpear a alguien y marcharse. Así comenzó su descenso porque llegó el punto, meses atrás, en que unos cuantos golpes no bastaron. En ese momento fue un poco más lejos, y luego otro poco, y luego otro poco. El seis de marzo, tras su altercado con Jenny y aceptar la invitación de Hibiki, decidió ir un poco más lejos.

Pocos días después Laxus Dreyar la interrogó y ella empleó todas las máscaras que llevaba empleando a lo largo de su vida para mentir.

Mirajane sabe que actualmente la están buscando, que es el caso principal del departamento de homicidios y por eso se siente incapaz de dormir tranquila, o de sentirse segura. Ahora, con Lisanna dentro del departamento, también se nota ansiosa.

Su pequeña hermana, de sonrisas fáciles e intenciones demasiado puras, es la última persona que desea sepa la verdad. Podría entregarse al mundo entero en tanto ella no lo sepa.

Todos menos ella.

* * *

 _Parte II. El cazador._

* * *

La vida resulta curiosa en un grado cruel, extrañamente satírica. Lisanna comprende eso desde su más tierna infancia, cuando son solo tres niños avanzando por el camino de tierra hacia su casa, si se le puede llamar así. Le resulta evidente al oír los gritos de su tía desde la cocina, mientras los otros niños del hogar corren por el lugar. Ellos tres conforman un grupo algo apartado, en tanto los otros chicos también se acomodan en amistades bien definidas. La única diferencia es que ellos son hermanos, el lazo que los une es preexistente y no se ha conformado a lo largo de charlas dentro del edificio como los demás.

La escuela, a pocas calles de distancia, está dividida entre ellos, los «chicos del hogar», como les han designado los demás, y los chicos de las localidades cercanas. Siendo la única escuela cercana en esa pequeña localidad están todos juntos, en teoría, porque los «chicos del hogar» no valen la pena como para juntarse con ellos, al menos desde la perspectiva de los otros alumnos.

En tanto sus compañeros de la casa de acogida suelen ser violentos, ella y Elfman son tranquilos, anormalmente pacíficos. La tía lo dice siempre, por eso son los únicos dos que reciben un dulce a escondidas de los otros. Pero por eso mismo los chicos de la escuela, los que tienen familia y no son pobres, se burlan de ellos. De los otros «chicos del hogar» no pueden hacerlo, a riesgo de una paliza, así que se desquitan con ellos. Hoy Elfman vuelve con la nariz sangrante por culpa de eso y de no ser por Mirajane le habría ido peor.

—Tienen tierra —dice la tía al verlos llegar—, se sacuden los zapatos antes de entrar —ordena, dando la vuelta para ver a los demás, que han llegado antes que ellos porque ninguno se ha detenido a mitad del camino por culpa de una nariz rota—. Detesto que ensucien —susurra su tía, más que nada para sí misma.

Lisanna agarra con más fuerza la manga de Mirajane, sintiéndose mal al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos por ser los últimos. «Chicos del hogar» son en la escuela, «débiles» es lo que son ahí. Mirajane se excluye, ella es fuerte, Lisanna y Elfman, en cambio, son débiles. Tan dependientes, tan molestamente frágiles. Lisanna quiere llorar cuando alguien silba antes de decir.

—Bonita nariz, mis felicitaciones al cirujano.

—¡Cállate! —ruge su hermana y ella se encoje más contra la manga de la que se sostiene, lamentando su realidad.

La interrogante de siempre: ¿por qué algunos han de tener tanto y otros tan poco? Considera que no es justo. Detesta que sea así. A Lisanna le gustaría que algún paladín de la justicia la defendiera, o poder defenderse ella misma, así quizás Mirajane no tendría tantos problemas al golpear a aquellos que la golpean, quedándose siempre sola.

Es por eso, al comienzo de su vida adulta, que decide entrar al cuerpo de policías. Incluso si sus hermanos no están de acuerdo con una carrera tan violenta ella sigue su convicción, que se materializa con su recién obtenido puesto en el departamento de homicidios.

—¡Strauss!

—¡Ya voy!

Apresura el paso rumbo a la mesa vecina, lamentando el leve tropiezo.

—¿Informe forense?

—Aquí —responde, extendiendo una carpeta hacia el hombre frente a ella.

Mientras el hombre inspecciona el archivo desvía la mirada hacia la oficina principal, desde donde aprecia una mata de cabellos rubios encorvado sobre unos documentos. «Veintiún puñaladas», piensa, «veintiún puñaladas mataron a Bacchus Glow el pasado jueves, nueve más que las recibidas por Hibiki Lates».

—Tierra llamando a chica albina. Ey, chica albina. —Voltea la mirada—, te estoy hablando.

Lisanna parpadea unos momentos antes de asimilar la situación.

—Lo siento —dice—, estaba distraída.

—Me he percatado. —Le tienden la carpeta—. Dáselo a Ever, luego ve a hablar con Wendy sobre el informe, me preocupan los golpes de la cara. Algo no calza bien en el informe, si lo mató el golpe de la nuca los daños faciales resultan innecesarios, no parece del todo una batalla de pandillas.

—Enseguida —asiente, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Y deja de mirar a Laxus cada tres segundos, así uno va a pensar que tienes un flechazo.

Lisanna enrojece, pero no dice nada y apresura el camino hacia la oficina de Evergreen. En sí su caso está casi resuelto, o al menos eso piensa ella, debido a eso no puede evitar divagar sobre el caso central que mueve a la gran mayoría del departamento.

«La primera victima fue un tal Azuma», repite en su mente, «una puñalada rápida. Luego vino Sorano Aguria, pero entonces fueron más de treinta». Recuerda la vez que se anunció esa muerte, como sus pensamientos marcharon inevitablemente al pasado, a cuando vivían juntas en el hogar tal como Sorano con su Yukino. Por entonces la pequeña solía apreciar a Mirajane y a causa de eso su hermana mayor también lo hacía, aunque a duras penas. «Luego», continua, abandonado los recuerdos, «vino Mary Hughes, tras ella le tocó el turno a Hibiki y luego Bacchus. Mary recibió solo ocho puñaladas». Parecía ascender, aunque con altibajos, y Sorano parecía especial por alguna razón.

Tiene una especial devoción al caso por esa razón, esa minúscula coincidencia. Lisanna siente más interés hacia ese asunto que hacia cualquier caso menor que puedan asignarle.

—Por eso miro a Laxus —dice a la nada, consciente de hallarse sola en el pasillo—, no por otra razón.

Después de todo, ella tiene a Natsu (incluso si sus hermanos no lo saben), con sus sonrisas de sol de mediodía y su energía de llamarada intensa. No necesita a nadie más, en teoría. No niega que muchos compañeros son atractivos, pero si ama algo de ese departamento es el caso principal, no otra cosa.

Coge cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para averiguar más sobre la investigación. Por eso cuando la nueva victima es identificada, una tal Kamika, Lisanna es la primera en interesarse ante el cambio de horario. Muerta en la mañana en lugar de en la noche.

—De seguro intenta escapar de la vigilancia policial —teoriza Freed, sentando sobre el escritorio a pocos metros del suyo.

—Es listo —comenta Laxus, sentado en una silla y con los pies sobre el mueble—. ¿Qué decía el informe?

—Unos cuantos golpes, varias puñaladas y le arrancó un ojo —responde Bickslow.

—¿Le arrancó un ojo?

Lisanna asiente, como si formara parte de la conversación aunque no sea así y esté a varios metros del grupo reunido frente a ella.

—¿Drogas?

—Jura está rastreando la sustancia.

—Aún podría ser una chica —comenta Kagura, indiferente—. Tumbo a varios hombres, sí, pero no son puñaladas tan profundas.

Lisanna asiente, una vez más.

—No lo descarto.

—No mantiene un _modus_ —dice Jellal—, más allá de apuñalar cambia la zona, el lugar y la manera de hacerlo. Bacchus fue por la espalda, a Hibiki y a Kamika los drogó, a Sorano la golpeó primero y con Azuma fue simple y certero.

Lisanna asiente.

—¡Eh, chica albina! —Se sobresalta, sabe que ese apodo es suyo—. Ya que veo que estás tan libre como para estar tan pendiente de la conversación ve con Ever y pídele el archivo del caso. Muchas gracias. Rápido por favor.

Se levanta, aún algo sorprendida.

—Claro, voy corriendo.

No lo dice literal, por supuesto, se vería ridícula corriendo por el lugar así que solo avanza a paso rápido para volver pronto con los documentos solicitados. En el camino de vuelta se toma la licencia de ir más lento, eso sí, para echarle una ojeada a los archivos.

—Aquí.

Bickslow coge la carpeta y se la tiende a Laxus antes de regresar la mirada a ella.

—Gracias.

Lisanna asiente, a saber por qué, algo incómoda por tantas miradas sobre ella. Solo Laxus y Freed no la miran porque han fijado la atención en los archivos.

—Con Sorano parecía ensañada por alguna razón —dice Dreyar de pronto—, quizás podamos encontrar algo por ahí.

—Aguria se crió en las calles —dice Kagura, desviando la atención a Laxus—, hemos investigado su vida pero no hay mucho debido a ello, la gente de las calles suele tener enemigos, más las que forman parte de pandillas.

—Pero no es un pandillero —replica el rubio—. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con el pandillero del puente cuatro?

—Identificación dental —responde Bickslow—, un tal Kain.

—¿Peleas de pandillas?

—Parece, aunque aún no es seguro. Oye, Strauss, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Wendy?

—Eh... —Se corta un poco cuando la atención vuelve a ella—. Que lo mató el golpe en la nuca con un objeto contundente, tal como decía el informe. Dijo que era difícil ser exacta por culpa del agua y de la descomposición, pero no parecía haber presencia de drogas aunque no puede asegurarlo del todo.

—¿Y los golpes de la cara?

Se alzó de hombros.

—No puede decir mucho pero también fueron a causa del objeto contundente.

—Pero no lo mataron.

—No, fue el golpe en la nuca.

—Eso es un tanto extraño —comenta Freed—, no parece el trabajo de una pandilla.

Laxus hace un gesto de cabeza.

—Jellal revisó el informe de terreno y dijo lo mismo. Lo mejor será buscar cualquier pista que pueda dilucidar mejor el ilícito, me preocupa un poco.

—El cuerpo tiene varios meses —dice Kagura—, parece haber muerto poco antes que Azuma.

—Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Lisanna vuelve a sentirse incómoda, aun si no la están mirando, más que nada porque siente que sobra y no está segura de si puede simplemente irse o debe quedarse. Es decir, si prestaran un poco —por favor solo un poco— de atención a su persona le vendría bien.

—Ey. —Se sobresalta, más que nada porque ese poco de atención no incluía a Laxus—. Eh... Chica... chica albina. —Estupendo, ahora el apodo gana popularidad. Con sarcasmo, por supuesto.

Laxus le tiende de vuelta la carpeta con el archivo del caso central antes de hablar.

—Se lo llevas a Ever y le dices que des-archive el caso que... ¿tú lo manejas con Bickslow, no? Bueno, ese. Por favor.

Asiente antes de coger la carpeta.

—Claro.

Sonríe levemente y da la vuelta, de regreso a la administración. De pronto la invade una extraña emoción, porque si el caso que maneja pudiese estar relacionado, aunque sea un poco, con el caso central ella sería feliz. Lo suficiente como para prestarle la atención que no le ha prestado al caso. Quizás pueda sacar algo que no vio antes, quizás pueda ganarse un puesto en la investigación principal. Siente una motivación que no ha tenido antes frente a su trabajo, juntando documentos y buscando testigos, por muy difícil que sea debido al tiempo trascurrido. Si hubiese, aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad, de develar algo sobre el asesino que acosa la ciudad a través de la muerte de Kain, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hallar esa pista Tan dispuesta para quedarse hasta tarde en el departamento, revolviendo informes. Y si hubiese, aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad, de ingresar al caso principal...

Se repite que es imposible al momento que ojea el informe de Sorano, presintiendo poder hallar algo ahí. Le pidió a Wendy que determinara si los golpes del rostro de Kain eran póstumos o previos a la muerte, y aún con todo el proceso de descomposición la forense pudo determinar que existía una cierta posibilidad de que fueran posteriores al golpe de la nuca. Hace poco murió alguien más, con su rostro destrozado a causa de algún objeto contundente, literalmente con el cráneo aplastado contra el suelo. Sin embargo, aquello fue posterior a la muerte, provocada por una puñalada en la columna. Lisanna considera y le comenta un día a Bickslow que quizás busca algo más que solo matar, y la forma de matar a Kain parece ir por el mismo lado. Quizás pudiese hallar algo, por minúsculo que fuera.

Hace una lista de los chicos del hogar y tacha a los que conoce, de los que no perdió el rastro del todo. Luego de las pandillas en las que se involucró Sorano y los compañeros que tuvo en los pocos trabajos de los que fue participe. Laxus la encuentra así, descartando vínculos y tratando de hallar algún momento clave que pueda explicar las treinta puñaladas.

—¿Algo?

—No.

Se sienta frente a ella y Lisanna, concentrada como está, no cae en la cuenta de lo que implica que esté ahí hasta varios minutos después, hecho que le hace sentir algo tonta. Acaba por comentar con él que comparaba los conocidos de las otras victimas con los de Sorano, pero aún no halla nada. Sin embargo, dada la diferencia en los homicidios, el de Sorano parece personal y los otros no, considera que quizás los otros fueron meramente casuales, así que volvía a revisar la lista de los interrogados pocos después de cada asesinato en busca de alguna conexión con Sorano.

La última muerte, la de Briar, también parece incidental pero en dicho caso no tienen testigos, así que la ha apartado. También fue drogada, pero como en los casos anteriores no era una droga muy difícil de conseguir.

—Hibiki fue hallado en un bar, Kamika en un café, pero Briar fue hallada en el parque. Sin embargo, estaba corriendo, quizás se topó con alguien y aceptó un sorbo de agua.

—Es factible.

—Ya pasaron dos días pero igual revisé la basura, no hallé nada todavía, salvo un anillo. —A saber por qué alguien lo tiraría—. Con Kain estoy estancada, pero parece haber estado en un bar poco antes de morir según testimonios y se fue con una chica, eso dijeron, aunque apenas la vieron y no tengo descripción dado que el lugar estaba oscuro, salvo que era bonita. Con las mujeres no tendría problemas y con los hombres podría seducirlos antes de matarlos. Quizás Mikazuchi tiene razón y el asesino es una mujer. De ser así y Kain estar relacionado podría ser la primera víctima. En su caso trató de ocultar el cuerpo, tal como hizo con Azuma. Con Mary no se esforzó tanto en cubrir la evidencia y a Bacchus solo lo dejó por ahí. Podría estar ganando confianza.

—Mientras más lo haga más pronto lo atraparemos. De cualquier forma de algo tuvo que partir, Jellal estuvo revisando informes de varias disputas violentas en bares poco antes de la muerte del gordo, le diré que aparte las que incluían a una mujer.

—¿Creen que partió luchando en bares?

—Con algo tuvo que partir —repite Laxus—. En fin, pidele a Freed que revise las listas que tienes ahí, él es rápido leyendo.

—Ah, claro.

—Trata de concebir una descripción más detallada de la chica con la que se fue Kain. Le pediré a Kagura que haga lo mismo con Hibiki, es donde más testigos ahí. Supongo que Kamika es otra opción, había bastante gente en el café.

—Por supuesto, eso haré.

—Que Bickslow te acompañé.

—Entiendo.

—Devuelve todo eso a donde estaba y vete a dormir, son casi las diez de la noche.

—Oh. —Se sonroja levemente—. Claro, lo lamento.

Se levanta y da un asentimiento de cabeza antes de comenzar a recoger las cosas que ha esparcido sobre su escritorio, segura de que algo se le escapa. No sabe qué, no consigue dilucidar qué es, pero hay algo entre todos esos papeles y esos testimonios que se le escapa.

Como tener la palabra en la punta de la lengua, siente que lo sabe pero no puede terminar de dilucidarlo. Es como si... como si, de alguna manera, no pudiese decirlo.

Es como si en el fondo no quisiese saberlo.

* * *

 _Parte III. Caperucita._

* * *

El día que a Jenny Realight le arrancan, literalmente, el rostro, presiente que siempre lo supo. Es como una gota de sangre cayendo al asfalto, como cuando acabas por ceder a lo que llevas dentro, sean ángeles o demonios.

Sí, es tal como Laxus dijo, ganaba confianza como si de un talón de Aquiles se tratase, tarde o temprano sería demasiada la arrogancia para no cometer un error fatal. Pero al final no fue arrogancia, en lo absoluto, sino más bien una sed desenfrenada, incontenible. Al final fue simplemente caer al fondo del abismo.

Lisanna siempre lo supo, que la vida resulta curiosa en un grado cruel.

* * *

 **Más notas:** Lo hice así porque de otra forma no lograba mostrar a Mirajane como asesina y a Lisanna como investigadora, o me centraba mucho en una o mucho en la otra, así que decidí dividir sus partes.

Repito que espero que te guste (y que quedé con ganas respecto a esto) y se acerque algo a tus deseos.

* * *

 **Es todo. gracias por leer.**


End file.
